


夏日里要做的几件事

by MomokoAckles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles
Summary: 就是一口交车，樱调戏柱子
Relationships: SasuSaku
Kudos: 18





	夏日里要做的几件事

1、酒  
樱最近变得很奇怪。

事情要从一周前的晚上开始说起。  
忍界大战后，外出旅游了大半年的佐助被苍鹰带来的中忍考试通知的卷轴紧召回了木业。在木叶十二忍“看热闹不嫌事大”的眼神注目下，和另两位新生代忍者临时组队，佐助毫无悬念地——顺利晋升中忍。  
“热闹”永远是木叶新一代中流砥柱、十二小强们的主题。就最讨厌麻烦同时也是唯一清醒的睿智者鹿丸的说法，“这群人你只要给一根导火线就能给你自燃绽放烟火”，更何况是“通过中忍考试”这种冠冕堂皇的理由，佐助前脚刚从考场里走出来，后脚就在漫天礼花中被人一左一右架到了烤肉店里。  
在那之后的事情，佐助前半段还是记得很清楚的——他左边是鸣人，右边是樱，一个不停地与他碰杯，一个殷勤地为他夹烤肉。  
然后，不知道第几杯酒精下肚，佐助摇了摇昏沉的脑袋，在一片白茫茫的世界里似乎看到了自己家中的物件，他揉了下眼睛，正想走过去看得更清楚一些，领子就一把被人揪住，耳边回荡着不知是谁语序东倒西歪的喊话：“再来啊！佐助！干杯！”  
再然后，就是第二天的早上。  
佐助捂着痛得几乎要爆炸的脑袋从地板上艰难地爬起时，他才发现正睡在客厅的木地板上，旁边是十几瓶空了的烧酒玻璃瓶，以及数不清的被人捏扁的啤酒罐，还有一些不明物体零散地、如画家随意泼墨般散落在房间的各个角落。  
佐助木然地瞪着这一地的狼藉，沉着脸欲酝酿一场黄色警告的暴风雨，房间里倏地响起的呻吟声吸引了他的注意。  
“啊……头痛痛痛……痛死了……”只见啤酒罐堆成的小山堆的顶尖冒出一根飞起来的粉色乱发，接着一双因为宿醉而有些微微发红的、翡翠色的眼睛出现在山堆之后。眼睛的主人显然还没意识回笼，她一边抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，一边茫然地回顾了四周，最后视线落在站在客厅一角、面色铁青的少年身上，嘟囔道：“亲爱的，这里是哪啊？”  
被樱口中亲昵的称谓震到的佐助呆滞了一秒，然后一边掩饰地咳嗽，一边别开视线，“这里是我家。”  
“你家？”樱眨了下眼睛，头疼欲裂让一向聪明伶俐的她无法顺利地把脑中四散的信息汇聚到一处，樱扶着额头又呻吟了一声，复又抬头，皱着眉打量着眼前的佐助，问道：“亲爱的，你怎么穿着这身衣服？……呃？我几时穿上了这套，我们昨晚玩了什么新花样吗？”  
“我一直穿着这套衣服。”听不懂樱嘀嘀咕咕说什么的佐助抱臂蹙眉，该不会是昨晚喝太多把人喝傻了吧？佐助眉间的折痕深了些许，他走到樱的面前蹲下，伸手撩开她的刘海，平铺开五指，手掌贴在其额头上。  
好像，是有一点点发热？佐助不确定地把手又放在自己的额头上，探测自己的体温，同时用余光观察着今早醒来到现在神情一直变化莫测的樱，只见樱盘腿坐起，桃花眼尖尖的眼尾微微向上挑，视线在他身上些许上移，又缓缓向下——将他从头到尾、仔细地打量了一遍。  
“亲爱的，你穿着这身衣服真的挺好看的。”樱笑嘻嘻地夸赞道，身子忽地向前倾，一张俏丽的脸突然在佐助眼前放大，有点热的鼻尖刚好轻轻贴着佐助的，樱轻吐着呼吸，凝视着眼前的佐助一瞬，尔后缓缓地垂下眼睑，温热潮湿的气息似夏日里微醺的风，湿黏黏地落在佐助的脸上，樱张嘴，轻柔的声音又低又哑，“看得让人——想要做些什么事情……”  
“什……？喂，你要做什么樱唔……！”  
佐助的身体僵直了，忽地撑大的眼睛中，黑色的瞳仁微微颤动，他下意识地想要向后退，樱却抢先一步用双手抱住他，有些用力地将两人的唇贴合得更紧，湿热的樱花香带着啤酒微苦的麦香如夏雨般一点点、不容抗拒地打湿了佐助的嘴唇。樱的身子又前倾了些许，她一手撑在佐助身旁一侧，一手按着佐助的后脑勺，已经湿润的嘴唇轻轻蠕动吮吸，少女身上的香气如丝，缱绻温柔地勾连着佐助身上每一个细小的汗毛。  
佐助的脑子热得发懵，被吻了十余秒才反应过来正在发生的事情，只剩下一边的手猛地推开几乎贴在他身上的樱，综合素质良好的身体敏捷地向后连退几步，与樱隔开了近一个成年人身高的距离。  
“你在干什么春野！”佐助一手捂着嘴，一边不敢置信地瞪着眼前表情有几分无辜的樱。  
后者慢悠悠地从地上爬起身，闻言不解地眨了眨眼睛，“做什么……当然是做昨晚上的事啊。”樱一个瞬影闪至佐助的面前，双手自然地揪住佐助腰侧的衣物轻掂起脚，扬起脸庞，露出似天真又似媚惑的笑容，“亲爱的你是害羞了吗？明明早上这样……你也会很快乐啊。”  
“你你你……你说什么！”因樱骤然贴近又踉跄后退一步的佐助脸像被烧着似地发热，曾在忍界叱咤风云的木叶判忍此刻一句话都说不利索了。  
“亲爱的……”  
“不要叫我亲爱的！”佐助红着脸和脖子，粗声粗气地打断樱的话，曾几何时他居然会被樱“逼”到这般田地，明明前一天还是一见到他就会两眼发光的羞涩少女，今天一醒来怎么就这么大胆了？如此亲昵地叫他不说，居然还……佐助伸手轻触还有些烫的嘴唇，俊逸的脸又红了几分。  
樱偏了下头，好看的绿眼睛微微眯起，似乎想到了什么，又认真地环顾了一周四处的环境，眉头逐渐皱紧，最后像是为了确认什么，她忽然低头，解开衣服的扣子——  
“喂——！”被樱的大胆举措彻底吓懵的佐助慌里慌张地想要阻止，但又立刻意识到男女有别，于是迅速转身，面对着墙壁正想“教育”樱几句，身后传来了一声被刻意压低的惊呼。  
“啊，变小了。” 

“所以，你看到了吗？” 彼时，佐助和自己多年的挚友坐在居酒屋里，鸣人一手举着酒杯，杯中的烧酒早已经凉透，但举着的人迟迟没有注意到，而是眼神炯炯地紧盯着佐助，在听到佐助说樱当着他的面解开衣服扣子时，忍不住出声问道。  
“这个是重点吗？笨蛋吊车尾！”佐助忍耐地将酒杯重重搁在桌上，开始怀疑是不是战后的生活过于安逸，让自己的判断能力呈断崖式下跌——找鸣人商量和对牛弹琴没有什么本质上的区别。  
“啊哈哈，就……好奇嘛！”鸣人挠着后脑勺讪笑，“不过，应该只是樱前一晚喝大了，第二天早上不清醒吧，就这几日，我没觉得樱有什么不对的地方。”  
佐助低头看着酒杯中映着居酒屋里暖黄色灯光的酒水，兀自深思。正如鸣人所说，那日之后，樱和平日里并无什么不同，那天早上匪夷所思的行为的确就像是醉酒后还没清醒，但总觉得还是有哪里不同，但佐助说不清哪里不同。  
佐助右手的食指摸索着酒杯略有些粗粝的外表，颗粒摩擦过柔软的指腹，是微微的瘙痒，但不仅仅是这些——佐助捏紧了酒杯——指尖上还残留着那日之后萦绕不去的微热，比夏天的温度还要略高一些，比夏雨还要粘腻一些。  
一旁的鸣人又脸喝下好几杯烧酒，脸上浮现出醉意的红晕，打了个带有酒意的嗝，一手托着下巴，咧开一抹不怀好意的笑，“说起来，真是深藏不露啊佐助。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“你这家伙居然一直有注意着樱，我还真当你对这种事一窍不通呢哈哈哈。”  
“鸣人你脸上是什么表情。”佐助回过头，看见鸣人一脸揶揄的笑容，觉得自己额间的肌肉又绷紧了几分。  
“什么什么表情，”鸣人扯开一个大大的笑容，露出一排整齐的白牙，“当然是恋爱降临的表情啊！”  
“吊车尾你太恶心了！”佐助受不了地低吼。  
“你这个嘴硬的家伙，明明就比我们所有人都要在意樱，还要摆出一副冷漠的样子装酷，呿，”鸣人撇撇嘴，伸出手隔空点了点佐助，“你这爱装酷的毛病可不可以改改。”  
佐助别过脸，不屑地轻“哼”一声，“我怎么样还不用一个吊车尾来教。”  
鸣人摊手耸肩，长叹一口气，“这次我可不管你了，上次管你我没了一只手，我还想保留最后一只吃饭哪。”  
“……”  
“喏，这是我为了你最后的努力了，”鸣人从口袋掏出一个卷轴放在佐助面前的桌上，“这个是你晋升中忍的体检通知，我和木叶医院院长，啊就是纲手老太婆关系好，今天特意去求她给你换了个体检大夫，你猜猜是谁。”  
“……鸣人，你是有多无聊。”佐助绷着脸，无奈地看着挚友冲自己得意地挤眉弄眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，未来你只会感激鸣人大爷我这一创举的！”鸣人竖起大拇指，明晃晃的白牙仿佛闪过一道光，“所以去吧少年，勇往直前地上吧！”  
佐助头疼地扶额，在心底里叹息，今晚第二次怀疑起自己的人生选择。

2、空调  
虽然很头疼，但体检还是要去的，毕竟没有通过体检便不能顺利晋升中忍，不晋升中忍就不能晋升上忍，不晋升上忍鸣人吊车尾就会永远拿这件事嘲讽自己，这一长链恶性连锁，是年轻心高气傲的佐助暂时还不能忍受的。  
何况，只是体检大夫换成了樱，没什么大不了的。

一大早佐助便来到医院，敲了敲樱办公室的门。  
开门的是一个佐助没见过的护士，她中指抵着嘴唇，朝佐助“嘘”了一声，压低嗓子说道：“小声一点哦，春野医生在里面给人看病。”说着护士侧了侧身，让出一个通行的位置。  
佐助点头，不过本身忍者走路就没多大声响，饶是如此他还是刻意放低了脚步，朝用一袭白色窗帘隔开的里间走去。  
刚拉开窗帘一角，佐助便觑见一个粉发白衣的身影。此刻樱侧着身子坐着，粉色的短发扎起，只有几根零散的碎发轻轻搭在脖颈上，一身宽大的白大褂垂直地落下，包裹着樱有些瘦小的身躯，只堪堪露出小巧雪白的脚踝。  
坐在樱对面的是一对母子，母亲站着，小男孩——按照身上的服饰佐助推断应该是个在忍者学校就读的小忍者——坐在另一只椅子上。樱低下头，抬起小男孩的腿将其搁在自己的膝盖上，十指指尖透着些绯色，轻抚着男孩的脚踝，时不时稍稍用力地按下，指尖的绯色便会又鲜艳一些，并温柔地询问男孩痛不痛，有没有什么异常的感觉。  
看着樱柔和的笑脸，佐助下意识移开了眼睛，可余光又忍不住逡巡着回到樱的身上，低头时线条柔和的下颌线，脖颈上白皙晕着淡淡浅绯的肌肤，晶莹剔透的指甲，以及那一小截瘦细精致的脚踝……佐助动了动喉结，咽下一口唾液。  
这是怎么了？明明是和平时别无二致的樱，可此刻仅仅是坐在那微笑，都展露与往日不同的感觉，就好像本是一颗青涩的水蜜桃，突然在夏日阳光暴晒下熟透，流出鲜嫩香甜的汁水来，透着一丝说不清道不明的诱人的味道。  
佐助慌忙地收回自己的视线，盯着自己的脚尖，调整平息有些紊乱的呼吸。胸口里似乎有什么在耸动，他不禁抬手覆在胸口上，剧烈的鼓动几乎要震麻他的手，认知这个事实的一瞬间，心率变得更加乱七八糟了。  
“佐助君是哪里不舒服吗？”突然响起的熟悉的女音让佐助乱跳的心脏停了一瞬。  
不知何时送走了病人的樱来到佐助的身旁，佐助连忙抬头，却一下对上了樱关切的视线，那双翠盈盈的眼眸似撑了一汪泉水，敛着琉璃似的水光，叫佐助本就不齐的心率又重重地敲了一下，脸上的温度倏地烧了起来。他欲盖弥彰地别开脸，有些磕巴地说：“没……没事。”  
“嗯？”樱眨了下眼睛，身子又往前倾了倾，“佐助君很热吗？你的脸有点红。”  
忽然靠近的温热的气息要佐助脚下一虚，脚步踉跄地后退两步，靠在墙壁上，听到樱的话，立刻解开几颗上衣的扣子，掩饰地说道：“啊……是有点热。”  
“那我开个空调吧，今年夏天的天气，好像比去年更热了。”樱说着走到自己的办公桌旁，拉开一个抽屉，拿出放在里面的空调遥控器，“嘀”的一声打开了室内的空调。  
办公室里顿时响起空调运作的声音，一丝丝带着凉意的冷风撩动着佐助额前的碎发，面上臊意似乎也随之消去了一些。佐助抵拳咳嗽了一声，道：“我是来做体检的。”  
“嗯，师父今早跟我说了，让我帮佐助检查一下身体。”樱从一份文件夹里抽出一张体检表，用书写板的夹子固定住，“唔我看看……先检查佐助君的视力吧，来，到这边来坐。”  
佐助依言坐在刚刚那个小男孩坐的椅子上，见樱拿着一个小型手电筒走来。樱先是帮忙测试佐助双眼的视力，并检查眼瞳的状态是否正常，后又依次一一检查过佐助的五官、听心率、测试血压、量身高、称体重……一边在体检表上记下佐助的数据。  
工作中的樱和日常里的她有些差别，佐助微微抬头，偷偷用余光观察她。工作时的樱不再是平日里咋咋呼呼的模样，神情认真且专注，嘴边擒着的一丝笑又为其添了几分平易近人的温柔。  
樱真的很适合当医生啊，望着樱低头记数据时专心的表情，佐助在心底默默地想。  
“好了，还差最后一项内科检查就大功告成啦。”樱笑眯眯地说，向上摆了摆手示意佐助站起身，“麻烦佐助君站起身，脱掉上衣。”  
佐助点头，解开上衣所有的纽扣，单手利落地脱下上衣，露出肌肉精瘦的上身。樱走上前，被空调吹得有些凉的十指贴在佐助温热的肌肤上的瞬间，似树上落下的花瓣忽地扫过脸颊，冰凉的痒意叫佐助的身体僵了一刹，他不禁挺直腰背妄图掩盖过自己的不自然，却因挺起身板导致拉得更开的身高差，而错过樱嘴边一闪而过的笑意。  
“这里，会疼吗？”樱一边按捏着佐助身上的各个部位，一边问道。  
樱的手从脖子滑至肩甲，又顺着腰背精干的线条一路向下来到腰侧，两手的食指默不作声地画了个圈，若有似无地揉捏着佐助腰间的软肉。奇怪的感觉要佐助皱了皱眉，但樱嘴中问出话的语气和刚刚其他检查一般严肃认真，佐助还是按下了心底升腾起的怪异心思。  
站在佐助后方的樱笑了笑，她上前一步，张开双手整个环住佐助的腰，乍一看仿佛是在拥抱他一样，但她的双手却依旧继续着检查工作——在佐助的腹部按压。然后她的手向上移动，许是两人的身高差太大，樱看不见具体的位置，手摸过的轨迹忽地乱了，左摸摸，右捏捏，不小心刮过佐助胸膛褐色的乳尖。  
“唔。”佐助闷哼一声，连忙按住樱的手，冷声问道，“你在干什么。”  
“抱歉，佐助君太高了，我看不见。”樱无辜的声音从后方传来。  
但佐助并不买账，他蹙眉转过身，瞪着一脸歉意的樱，道：“你可以走到我的面前。”  
樱吐了吐舌头，“我这不是犯懒嘛，好嘛，我不会这样了，可以继续检查了吗？”  
佐助“哼”了一声，颔首示意樱。后者讨好地笑了笑，复又抬起手按在佐助的胸腔上，“这里会疼吗？”  
佐助摇头。  
樱若有所思地点点头，按了按佐助锁骨的位置，食指轻贴着佐助的肌肤缓缓落下，又摊平手掌整个覆在佐助的胸部，手心温热的温度若有似无地刺激着佐助因为刚刚的无心动作变得有些敏感的乳尖，佐助皱紧眉，强制命令自己忽略掉那微痒的异样感。  
樱含笑着微抬起眼皮，看了一眼佐助的表情，手上的动作从按压改成了揉搓，捏着佐助胸前的软肉像是挤奶一样揉捏，“这样会有感觉吗？”  
佐助深呼吸一口气，摇头，“没有。”  
“那这样呢？”樱忽地用拇指和食指夹住佐助的乳头，用拇指指尖瘙刮最敏感的顶端，突如其来的激烈的感觉叫佐助克制不住地发出一声短促的“啊”。  
佐助俊脸骤红，他捂住嘴，瞪着笑嘻嘻的樱，问：“你想干什么。”  
“检查佐助君身体的应激反应呀。”樱说的一脸坦诚，“怎么？佐助君还是没有感觉吗？”说着樱加大了手上的力度，褐色的乳尖敏感地凸起发硬，酥麻的快感在佐助的身体里冲击得愈加肆无忌惮，他不得不死死咬紧牙关，不然那些丢脸的呻吟就会一个不小心泄露出去。  
“有，我……有。”佐助埋下脸，忍着羞耻，近乎咬牙切齿地说道。  
“哦……那是什么感觉呀？”  
“！”  
“舒服吗？”樱单纯认真的模样，看起来真的像是一名医生在关心病患的身体，佐助咬了咬唇，节节攀升的快意攫取了他的思绪，他一时竟分辨不清樱究竟是在捉弄他，还是真的在认真检查他的身体，只得闭紧眼睛扭过头，一副拒绝回答的样子。  
樱脸上的笑意深了几分，她贴近佐助的身体，踮起脚，张嘴轻咬住佐助右边的耳朵，湿滑的舌头舔过佐助的耳垂，酥麻的暖意让佐助倒吸了一口空调房里的冷气，“喂！春野樱！”  
樱在佐助低低笑了几声，一边舔着佐助的耳朵，一边含糊不清地说：“病人不配合医生，医生只好使出一些手段了。所以说，佐助君，舒服吗？”  
“够了。”想要反抗但又生怕自己反击会不小心伤到对方的佐助只得紧紧握拳，喘息着呵斥试图阻止，但身体依旧被迫承受着樱放肆的调戏。  
“啧，佐助君真是不听话，你这样医生可要拿出更厉害的法子了哦。”说着樱一把将佐助推至办公桌旁，自己跟着上前，张嘴含住佐助的喉结舔咬吮吸，一手勾着佐助的脖子不让他逃跑，一手继续玩弄着佐助一边的乳首。  
“啊……”舒服的快感要佐助禁不住扬起头，压抑不住地泄出一声低哑的呻吟。不知为何对这种事十分熟练的樱撩拨的都是佐助最敏感的点，不曾耽于情色的佐助被玩弄得整个身子都酥软了，指尖发麻得难以凝聚力气，只能任其为所欲为。  
樱一路舔吻向下，趁着佐助被快感折磨得有些意识不清，身子灵巧地挤进佐助夹紧的双腿间，然后微微抬起膝盖，不轻不重地碾过腿间那脆弱的地方。  
“啊！别！”佐助惊呼着猛地推开樱，看着后者饶有兴致的表情，本就滚烫的脸烧得更红了，就像一颗随时会爆炸出鲜红果汁的番茄。  
“怎么了？”樱又摆出一副无辜的表情。  
但佐助已经不会再上当了，他单手捂住烧红的脸，决心无论樱说什么都绝对不再搭理她，但他低估了此时此刻面前的樱的下限。  
樱勾了勾嘴角，朝佐助悄咪咪近身几步，俯下身让自己的脸离佐助的身体贴得更近，低声说道：“莫非是太舒服了，佐助君受不了了？”  
“你！”佐助怒目瞪住樱，只可惜他红着一张脸，这么瞪人并没有什么威慑力，反而多添了几番风情。  
“我没有说错呀，佐助君的身体就是这么告诉我的。”樱笑着，又走近几步，脸凑到佐助的耳边，湿热的气息扑撒在耳朵上微微发痒，刻意压低的声音带着几分魅惑的性感，她说——  
“因为我刚刚碰到了哦，佐助君，你——硬，了。”  
如果人的体温有一定的耐热度，佐助想他现在此刻就要热融了，脸红得都要冒汁了。他咬牙瞪着樱，想要反驳，却又支支吾吾地半天找不出一句有力的话。  
但樱显然还不打算放过他，她在他的耳畔轻笑，刻意用少女娇俏的声音嗔怒道：“佐助君真的好色啊，明明在做身体检查，却硬了起来。啊，不过佐助君现在是青春期也的确能理解，只要一个女孩子靠近，佐助君的身体就会有感觉吧？”  
“我才没有。”佐助着急反驳，“今天这样我是第一次！”  
“嗯？”樱偏了偏头，像是好奇地追问，“佐助君是想说，是因为我，佐助君才这么会有感觉吗？”  
“是……不，不是！我……我只是……”佐助下意识地点头，又忽然意识过来什么，红着脸慌张地想要解释，可是脸上的高温烧得他脑子里一片空白。  
樱禁不住低头笑出了声，她轻轻叹息一声，双手搭在佐助的脖子两旁，怜爱地看着已经变得语无伦次的佐助，想着还是不要把人欺负得太狠了，于是她再次踮脚，在佐助脸庞落下一个轻柔，带着些安抚的吻。  
“没关系的佐助君，”樱笑着道，“因为我对佐助君，也很有感觉啊。”  
黑色的眼瞳怔怔地撑大，佐助看着眼前笑靥如花的樱，感受到自己的脸又热汤汤地烧了起来，空调徐徐地吹着冷风，但他的脸却是越来越热，热得胸口承受不住地、发疯似地鼓动，伴随着窗外的悠悠蝉鸣，“咕咚、咕咚”地响着，像是在尽情倾诉埋藏在心底里的、不知名的情绪。  
佐助垂下眼睑，看着两人贴合在一起的身体，心想樱变得真的很奇怪。  
而他，也渐渐变得奇怪了。

3、冰棍  
七月盛夏，酷暑难当，木叶到处弥漫着此起彼伏的蝉鸣，让其成为了木叶里现存的唯一在盛夏中最精神的物种。就连身体素质超人的忍者们，也被这层层热浪翻涌的暑意折磨得只想赖在有空调的室内，若被指派了外出任务，便在经过每一家商店的门口时刻意放慢奔跑的步伐，在离开的最后一步，仿佛就要生离死别一般地深呼吸一口沁透心啤的冷气。  
于是向来无人问津的火影办公室门口的投诉信箱忽然就被塞爆了，无论是有意无意的，每封投诉状都暗暗表达了对六代火影的崇高敬意，以及——卡卡西你是不是和我有仇。  
火影难做啊。每早因为赖床而被手下抗在肩膀上运送到办公室的卡卡西透过办公室的落地窗，看着村子里欣欣向荣的景象时，心里总要这么感叹一句。而当鹿丸汇报完这个月的投诉信比上个月多了十倍，卡卡西丧着一张脸，懒洋洋地长叹：“火影真的很难做啊。”  
卡卡西怕麻烦，反正近来无事，村中一片祥和，卡卡西并不想因为那些虽然很必要但也不那么重要的外出任务得罪了一干同僚，毕竟退休了还是要去同一个养老院喝茶下棋的，于是这些这些外派任务便通通指派给了昔日里卡卡西最爱的三位宠徒——做学生的再怎么心里有气，也做不出弑师这般离经叛道的举动来。  
于是做完中忍体检本想立刻出村继续旅行的佐助不得不留了下来，七班就这么意外地重聚了。而连带的连锁反应，不是小说漫画里感人的在夕阳下尽情拥抱，而是在夕阳下两个出完任务又热又累因为家住太远所以赖在宇智波大宅里迟迟不走的懒人。

屋檐下，精致的风铃被不知从哪吹来的微醺的热风撩拨着，发出“叮铃铃”清爽悦耳的声音。樱躺在宇智波大宅向庭院延伸出去的一方约有20平方米的木制平台上，庭院中茂盛的绿色植被消去了夏日里大半的暑意，室内的冷气透过敞开的纸拉门轻轻吹拂着樱颊边的碎发，她抓了抓发痒的脸，翻了个身，舒服地感叹盛夏的傍晚在宇智波大宅里打盹实在是人间绝佳的享受。  
室内忽然传来窸窸窣窣的声音，樱慵懒地抬起半边的眼皮，只见佐助提着一个冒着水珠的白色塑料袋步步走来，在见到平台上只余樱一人时健气的眉毛挑起一边，问：“鸣人呢？”  
樱坐起身，边打哈欠，边伸懒腰，“刚刚雏田来电话，那家伙就笑嘻嘻地跑了，估计是去约会了吧。”  
“那家伙。”佐助郁闷地嘀咕了一声，额边的肌肉有些绷紧，他在樱的身旁盘腿坐下，拉开塑料袋。  
看到塑料袋中的东西，樱大声欢呼，掏出两根冰棍，快手地拆开原味的包装袋塞进佐助的手里，然后又拆开红豆口味的包装袋，舌头舔了舔冰棍冒着雪白冷气的顶端，脸上立时露出幸福的表情。  
“果然，夏天里吃冰棍最棒了。”  
佐助低头咬了一口没有搭腔，双眼瞥了一眼袋中还剩下的一根冰棍，眉头蹙紧。  
刚刚鸣人突然吵着闹着要吃冰棍，但又因外面太热了不愿意出门，和佐助一番唇枪舌战，最后在三盘两胜的猜拳中得意胜出，幸灾乐祸地指挥愿赌服输的佐助赶紧出门买冰棍，结果冰棍买来了，刚刚叫嚷着要吃冰棍的正主却溜了。  
佐助狠狠地咬了一口冰棍，琢磨着这根剩下的冰棍不能扔掉，要在冰箱里存好，明天见到鸣人时，用它敲烂鸣人的脑袋。  
当佐助在脑子酝酿着明天该如何修理鸣人时，耳旁突然传来的水声打断了他的思绪，他不禁疑惑地侧头看去，只见樱趴在地上，一手托着下巴撑起上半身，一手拿着冰棍，放在嘴边用舌头舔。  
她似乎没有直接咬冰棍的习惯，夏天高温下冰棍融化得很快，不一会红褐色的水珠就从顶端冒出，沿着冰棍柱身滑落，樱不得不加快舔吸冰棍的频率和力度。偶尔她会直接含住冰棍的顶点，嘴唇被冻得呈艳红的色泽，樱吮吸着冰棍，两颊微微鼓起，随着吞吐冰棍的动作，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
佐助的脸上倏地浮现一片薄红，视线不由自主地被樱灵巧的舌头勾去——樱桃色的小舌泛着莹亮的光泽，从冰棍的顶端舔着一路向下，又慢慢地画着曲线回到顶点，舌头绕着尖端灵活地打转，然后含进嘴里吸了一口，“兹——”，口腔里液体流动的细小的声音如夏日里微不可查的风，偷偷地钻入佐助的耳中，滋生出一片怪异又酥麻的瘙痒。  
佐助红了的耳尖不自觉地动了动，逃似地移开双眼，摆正脑袋，但旁边的始作俑者毫不知情，津津有味地吃着冰棍，随着冰棍的融化水声愈演愈烈，萦绕在佐助的耳畔，像精怪们撩拨人心的细语，轻而易举地就拨乱了人的呼吸和心跳。  
佐助捏紧了手中冰棍的木棍，闭紧双眼，以极大的意志力强忍着看向樱的冲动。一边的樱抬起半边的眼睛看着正襟危坐的佐助，舔着冰棍轻笑。  
“啊！”樱惊叫一声，佐助捏着木棍的手抖了一抖，正想回头问发生了什么事，却见樱跪起身，向佐助爬来，一脸的可惜。  
“真的太浪费了。”樱低声嘟囔着，微微俯下身，下一秒，佐助手边湿热的触感惊得他差点把冰棍扔了出去。  
樱低着头凑近到佐助的手边，伸出舌头将冰棍融化而滴落在佐助手边的糖水一一舔干净，就连指间细缝的地方樱都没有放过，她就如一只贪吃的小猫，一手还拿着自己的冰棍，舌头灵活地舔过佐助五指的每一处，甚至撩起其中一根糖水沾得最多的食指，含着指尖细细地舔咬，那温热的温度从指尖渗入到血液，霎时流通全身，要其主人顿时如泡在软绵绵的温泉水中，身体又热又酥。  
“喂，你……！”佐助红着脸欲图喝止，樱先一步抬起了头，从鼻息溢出一声无辜的“嗯？”。  
“你……你好好吃你的冰棍！”佐助抽回自己的手，背过身去，俊脸通红地呵道。  
“我只是想帮佐助君舔干净而已。”樱委屈的声音低低地响起，  
指尖上樱湿热的体温还久久不散，黏糊糊地粘在手上，不得忽视，不得扫去。佐助抿紧了嘴巴，这几日已经深谙樱扮猪吃老虎的套路的他保持沉默，不予理会。  
樱嘟了嘟嘴，又近身几步，头倚在佐助的脊背上像小狗一样轻蹭，嘴上讨饶道：“佐助君我知道错了，我再也不敢了，你不要生气了嘛。”  
信你就有鬼了。前几日樱无下限的举动给佐助敲响了警钟，他低头看了眼又在融化滴水的冰棍，干脆三下五除地将其含进嘴里吃干净。  
“啊——”樱在身后惋惜地长叹，“佐助君怎么就吃光了呢，我还想尝尝。”  
佐助听罢不禁翻了个白眼，他知道自己真要给樱尝尝，那就不是“尝尝”这么简单的一回事了。  
樱见自己怎么扭动着身子撒娇佐助都不理会自己，干脆起身跑到佐助的面前，趁其还未反应之际一手揪住佐助黑色的衣领将其拉近，一边念道：“才不能让佐助君这么小气。”，然后堵住了佐助的嘴。  
佐助撑大眼睛，他反手就要推开，但樱的舌头已如灵蛇一般钻进他的嘴中，搅动着融化的糖水和佐助的舌头。樱太熟知佐助的身体了，她双手勾住佐助的脖子，以此固定住佐助的身子，然后微微偏头，变着角度地舔弄佐助敏感的上颚和舌尖，“咕啾，咕啾”的水声传入两人红透的耳畔。  
佐助情不自禁地眯起眼睛，这感觉太过美好，生不出半点反抗的心思，本想推拒的手缓缓落下。樱见状，愈加抱紧佐助，跪在佐助双腿间的她身高略微高出那么一点，她扶着佐助的脑袋，从上至下地深吻着佐助的嘴唇，口中两根舌头缠绕在一处，粗粝的舌面互相摩擦，阵阵酥麻的快意教两人不禁地想要更多，再也没有人去在意含在佐助嘴中糖水，在激烈的舌吻中，顺着嘴角淌出，划出一道糜秽的银线。  
直到肺部的空气被抽空，樱才堪堪放开佐助的嘴唇，拉开一条粘结的水线。她喘着气，双手捧佐助泛着红晕的脸，笑眯眯地说：“原味冰棍真的蛮好吃的。”  
被这句话惊醒的佐助才恍惚意识到自己刚刚不小心又被樱轻薄了，脸瞬时涨红，恼怒地就要推开她。早就料到此举的樱顺势抓住佐助的胳膊往后一拉，佐助因惯性作用身子前倾，樱咬了一大口手中的红豆味冰棍，手捏着佐助的下巴，振振有词地说道：“为了公平起见，佐助君也尝尝我的吧。”  
“唔——”  
佐助的嘴又被堵住了。  
樱轻车熟路的撬开佐助的牙关，带着融化了的红豆味糖水一同闯入佐助的口腔。两根舌头因为前几次经验在会面时自发地缠卷在一块，已经熟悉了动作的身体先一步大脑纠缠起来，两人一边摆头变换角度，一边互相舔咬对方的嘴巴。  
红豆糖水透过唇间的缝隙渗出，下巴溢出了好几条水线，在最低处凝聚成一点，滴落在地板上。  
佐助被吻得大脑一片空白，身体遵循着本能回应着樱的亲吻，手不由自主地抚上樱的腰。  
樱在嘴边漾开一抹得逞的笑，抱着佐助的头更加用力地吮吸佐助的舌头，略施巧劲，将其推倒在地板上，身体覆在佐助的身上。她勾着佐助的舌摩擦舔弄，手趁机沿着佐助线条坚实的胸膛向下，从上衣下摆钻入，一边温柔地点火，一边缓缓地向上攀爬，捏住已经硬得凸起的乳头扣弄。  
“唔！”被倏地升起的快感刺激得清醒过来的佐助立刻反手按住樱作乱的手，然后握住她的手腕从衣服里拉出来。  
“痛！佐助君好痛！”樱皱巴着脸，耷拉着眼睛，委屈地看着佐助。

只可惜有过前几次的经验，佐助已不为樱装可怜的手段所动，他冷哼道：“那你就规矩点。”  
樱扁了扁嘴，“我只是想让佐助君舒服呀，难道佐助君不喜欢吗？”  
佐助薄脸一红，梗着脖子粗声道：“不喜欢。”  
“骗人。”樱微微挑起泛红的眼尾，意有所指地看向佐助的下身，另一只自由的手突地伸过去揉了一把。  
“唔！”佐助皱着眉呻吟了一声。  
樱得意地挑高一边的眉毛，兴奋道：“你看我没说错吧，佐助君你硬了，嘴上不坦率，身体倒是很诚实。”  
听着樱故意用小说里俗烂的语句调侃自己，佐助觉得自己额边绷紧的肌肉正在一弹一弹的跳动，咬牙切齿道：“不用你管。”  
“我怎么可以不管呢。”樱又委屈起来，“佐助君可是因为我硬起来的，我如果不负责岂不是始乱终弃了。”  
“你在胡说什么！”  
“我没有，那天在医院，明明是佐助君亲口说的啊，这里——”樱勾起一抹魅惑的笑，身子挪动着晃晃后退，直退到佐助的下身，跪在他两腿之间，伸手覆在那灼热处，声音低哑而缓地道：“对我很有感觉。”  
“你住手。”佐助腾地坐起身握住樱又要作怪的手拉开，吃亏了这么多次，再被樱得手他一代威名就要砸招牌了。  
樱见罢也不挣扎，只是顺从地偏头一笑，而后低头舔弄佐助握着自己手的手指。  
佐助立刻抽回，睁着眼瞪着笑嘻嘻的樱，一时间竟拿她毫无办法。  
见佐助不动手，樱便得寸进尺地上手了，她拉住佐助缩回的手，自己凑到他的跟前，湿漉漉的眼睛有些可怜兮兮地瞅着佐助，“佐助君不要这么抗拒我嘛，我又不是妖怪。”  
佐助斜眼睨了樱一眼，别过脸哼了一声，心想变化巨大的樱和妖怪没什么区别。  
“难道佐助君不想尝尝别的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“别的口味的冰淇淋呀。”  
直觉告诉佐助别的口味的冰淇淋不是什么好东西，他脸色一沉，冷着声道：“不想。”  
“但是我想呀——”樱低下身，跪趴在地上，手撑在佐助身体的两侧，刻意拖长的尾音透出点点诱人的低哑。她抬眼看着佐助脸上的薄红，嘴边扯开一抹意味深长的浅笑，忽地抬手点在佐助肩窝上，佐助唯剩的那只手顿时虚软地落在地上，在他的震惊中，他听到耳边伴随着湿润热气传来的勾人心神的声音——  
“想尝尝看别的口味的冰淇淋。”

风铃在头顶打着转，发出“叮铃铃”的声音。  
佐助红着脸，呼吸粗重，忍耐地咬着嘴唇，但一些细碎的呻吟还是时不时从红唇里泄出。他无力地闭上眼，眼边滑下一道被快感折磨逼出的泪痕。  
樱跪在他的下身处，压着他的双腿，佐助的裤子和内裤已被退至膝盖处，硬得发涨的阴茎毫无阻碍地顶立而起，被樱纳入口中，湿热的口腔温柔地包裹挤压着阴茎敏感的头部，兴奋的一涨一涨地跳动。  
失去了手的助力，单凭体术佐助当然不是已习得怪力的樱的对手，她利落地压制住佐助的双腿，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔下他的裤子内裤，然后熟练地爱抚起佐助已经半硬的火热，在它硬得挺立起来之后，樱一边喜滋滋地说着：“终于又可以吃冰棍了。”，一边张嘴包住了佐助的阴茎。  
樱感受着在自己口中又涨大了一圈的阴茎，声音沙哑地笑出了声，“佐助君看起来真的很有感觉呢，这里都变得这么大了，好难含住哦。”  
听着樱近似抱怨的话，佐助的脸红了又红，他自暴自弃地偏过头，粗声喝道：“闭嘴！”  
听到佐助说的是“闭嘴”而不是“住手”，樱得意地笑开了花，“才不呢，我想吃佐助的冰淇淋啊，还没有给我，我怎么能停下呢。”说着樱双手包住佐助的阴茎上下撸动，时不时揉搓下面的两颗小球，她低头再次含住阴茎的顶端，舌尖灵巧地在铃口处轻舔打转。  
最敏感的地方被人直接刺激，佐助舒爽地弓起了身子，嘴边溢出一声略高的呻吟，阴茎顶端冒出些许咸湿的液体。樱愈加卖力地伺候嘴中的粗大，她微微撑起身子，低下头将整个阴茎含入嘴中，粗长的阴茎直接抵在她的嗓子口，但她也只是皱皱眉，模拟性交的动作，大力吞吐佐助越来越大的火热，偶尔插入喉咙时，樱会用力地吞咽，为佐助做了几次极度舒爽的深喉。  
佐助被这强烈的动作弄得呻吟不已，他已无什么力气去控制自己的本能，脑子里像是一锅在慢火上炖煮的浆糊，在樱的挑逗下火越燃越大，煮得那锅浆糊“咕噜噜”的冒泡，什么羞耻礼节都被煮烂了。  
在几次激烈的深喉动作后，快感节节攀上了高峰，佐助禁不住随着樱的动作挺动自己的腰身，在一次深深地挺入后，佐助察觉到自己就要登过快感最高的阙值，正想后退从樱的嘴中退出，樱却先一步按住佐助的身体，口用力地吮吸，在一声短促的“啊”中，佐助的身子“腾”地弹起，那火热的白色津液喷涌而出，射了樱满嘴，甚至有些从嘴角溢出，流淌而下。  
看着樱双眼敛着水光，满面绯红，殷红的嘴中含着自己精液，嘴边还沾着白色液体的色情的样子，佐助的脸红火地烧了起来，手忙脚乱地要樱赶紧吐出来，后者却是喉咙动了动，将满嘴的白色液体吞下。  
佐助呆住了，心脏快得仿似要爆炸了一般。  
樱却好像尤不自知地伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的精液，又低头一一舔干净自己的手指，明明是极度淫秽的动作，可偏偏那张青春稚嫩的脸上却是单纯的天真，好像樱在舔的不是佐助留下的精液，而真的是某种口味的冰淇淋融化的糖水。  
“你……”佐助呐呐地开口，他想说点什么，可是烧白了的大脑里哪怕一个字都没有。  
樱终于舔干净了自己的手指，她抬眼，眼中水光连连，直直地看向佐助漆黑的眼睛，笑着说，“夏天里，果然要吃冰棍呀。”  
“轰”的一声，佐助觉得袅袅热气从自己的头顶升腾而起。  
那些被绿色植被、空调、微风、冰棍带走的暑意好像通通都回来了，不，甚至被带回来了更多，这炎热的夏天，恐怕是要越来越热了。

4、祭典  
如果说木叶的夏天有一样是必不可少的东西，那必定是一年一度的夏日祭了。这一天上至火影和忍者们，下至普通人，都会放半天假，回到家好好打扮一番，穿上和服浴衣，拉着伙伴一齐去逛祭典。就算是那些不爱热闹场合的人，也必定会被人生拉硬拽着拖来，比如鹿丸，比如佐助。  
木叶12小强这种热闹场合向来是集体出动的，鸣人拉着雏田的手走在人群中，被祭典中售出的新奇的物件吸引住了目光，正想叫佐助和樱一起来看，却找不到这两人的身影，“奇怪，佐助和小樱不见了。”  
走在前头的鹿丸闻声转过头，向四周看了看，的确不见两人的踪影，打了个哈欠道：“也许这两人觉得无聊提前先走了吧，所以我们是不是也可以散了。”  
“少来！”井野拍了一把鹿丸的背，“你当人人是你啊，他们应该是不小心和我们走散了，要找找吗？”  
“还是不了吧。”鹿丸撇撇嘴，“你没看到那两个人这段时间都要成连体婴儿了吗，说不定这两个人是偷偷开溜想要独处吧。”

但事实上，佐助和樱的确是不小心和大家走散了。  
佐助沉默地伫立在一旁，看着蹲在地上、在地摊前挑选狐狸面具的樱。她一左一右拿着两个花纹只有微微不一样的狐狸面具，苦思冥想地抉择了很久，最后终于拍板要右手边的那个，“老板，我要这个，还有边上樱花图案的那个。”  
“好嘞！”  
付过钱，樱喜滋滋地拿着两个狐狸面具走来，将那挑选了很久的狐狸面具递到佐助的面前，“给你，佐助君。”  
佐助3岁以后就不再带这种他觉得幼稚的东西，他抿了抿嘴，冷淡道：“我不要。”  
樱嗔怒地双手叉腰，“我特意给佐助君买的也，挑了好久，佐助君这么冷淡我会伤心的。”  
“……”  
“你戴上试试嘛，这个面具超适合你的。”说着樱拿过来佐助手中的面具，不容他抗拒套在他的头上，“你看，果然很适合你，佐助君看起来超帅的。”  
佐助“哼”了声，抬手将戴在脸侧的面具扶正，知道自己在这种事上肯定拗不过坚持的樱，干脆顺从地戴着了。  
樱笑弯了眉眼，把自己的那份戴上，这么远看着，他们就像一对一齐出来逛祭典的情侣，“我们走吧，咦？其他人呢？”樱一转身，发现四周都是陌生的人，只剩下她和佐助两人。  
“走了。”  
“啊？几时？”  
“在你刚刚挑面具的时候。”  
“那佐助君你怎么不提醒我。”樱努努嘴，有些不满地瞪了眼佐助。后者自知理亏地别开脸，略微尴尬地咳嗽。  
为什么不提醒樱，佐助默默垂下半边的眼帘，刚刚看到樱蹲在地摊边为他挑选面具，灯笼的火光笼罩着她姣好的脸庞，不知为何他脑子里突然闪过“岁月静好”这个词。  
佐助很少感受这个词，他还小的时候尚不能体会此间感受，长大后又因仇恨日夜不能安宁，当他真正感受到的时候，竟不由自主地像是捧着一汪脆弱的月光，小心翼翼地不敢过多碰触，生怕打碎在手心里。  
这种感觉，他不知如何说与樱听，也说不出口。  
好在樱没有过多纠结这个问题，她很快就被别的东西吸引了注意力——路对面买苹果糖的小摊。  
“佐助君，快看，是苹果糖。”樱牵着佐助两根手指，三步并两步地跳到小摊前，木屐敲击着地面，发出“咚咚”的声音，“看起来好好吃哦，我好久没有吃过苹果糖了。”  
佐助低头看了一眼一脸馋相的樱，将零钱随手扔进店主装钱的篓子里，拿起一根苹果糖塞进樱的手里。  
“嗳？”樱愣了一下，看着手中红彤彤的苹果糖，抬头看着脸都要扭到边上去的、别扭的佐助，绽开欣喜的笑容，“谢谢你佐助君。”  
“哼。”  
樱低头咬了一口苹果糖，甜美的滋味教她眉眼的弧度又弯了些许，她依旧紧紧抓着佐助的两根手指，巧妙地维持着这不疏远又不过分贴近的暧昧的距离，与佐助两人一同在祭典上闲逛。  
两人谁也没提出赶紧去找其他人，只是左看看，右看看，时不时在有趣的摊位前停下，玩一把小游戏，或是买一些新奇可爱的小东西。  
樱手中的苹果糖不知不觉吃完了，佐助又给她买了一根棉花糖，她伸手递到他的嘴边想让佐助尝尝看，但不爱吃甜的佐助当然抿紧嘴巴拒绝，樱只好叹气，咬了一口棉花糖，伸手勾住佐助的脖子打算来“硬”的，却被已熟知樱的手段的佐助抢先一步揽住腰，低头在她的嘴上亲了一口。  
佐助抬头，舔了舔嘴巴，看着呆愣住的樱，努力压制住自己就要翘起来的嘴角，皱紧眉头，故作严肃地说：“太甜了。”  
也不知道是在说棉花糖，还是在说樱的嘴。  
樱倏地捂住嘴，满脸通红地看着终于反将一军而有些得意的佐助，嘴角情不自禁地扬了起来。  
“走吧。”佐助低头咳嗽了一声，道。  
樱笑着点点头，牵住佐助伸来的手指。

两人逛了一圈都没发现其他人的身影，走了这么一会儿，樱的脚渐渐有些累了，而祭典的烟火展也就要开始了，两个人合计了一下，决定找个地方坐下来休息，顺便看看烟火，看完了再去找人。  
“我知道有个地方，人少且能看到整片烟火。”樱说着俏皮地眨了眨眼，拉着佐助来到祭典后方的一座稍矮的山坡上。  
正如樱所说，这里一个人都没有，且俯身看去，整片热闹的祭典尽收眼底，的确是观赏烟火的好地方。  
二人寻了一块干净的石头并排坐下，刚一坐下一束束烟火就随着一声声高啸升至高空，在最高处炸裂开无数彩色的光点，然后悠悠然地下落，消失在黑夜中，樱不由自主地发出震撼的叹息。  
“这个地方很棒吧，”樱双腿蜷起，两手抱着膝盖，仰着头，脸被光怪陆离的火光映照得明晃晃的，绿色的眼底盈着流动的光芒，她似乎想起了什么，忍不住低声轻轻感叹，“这里，还是佐助君带我的……”  
一直几乎把所有注意力都放在樱身上的佐助并没漏过她刻意压低声音的话语，他不由蹙眉，低头沉思。虽然不是第一次和樱一起参加夏日祭，但这个地方却是他第一次来，不存在他之前带樱来过这的可能，不过——佐助松开蹙紧的眉心，一个早就猜到的答案渐渐浮出水面——  
“你不是樱。”佐助肯定地说。  
樱错愕一瞬，转过头看着佐助神色不动的、淡然的表情，不禁低头苦笑，“佐助君你早就知道了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你怎么不揭穿我？还和我做那些事，啊，难道是因为这具身体是‘樱’的，你抗拒不了？”  
“闭嘴。”被说中心事的佐助脸又红了，冷声呵道。  
樱“啧啧”两声，笑嘻嘻地托腮，继续好奇地问，“那你为什么也不把我从‘樱’的身体里驱逐出去呢？就不怕我会害了你的伙伴吗？”  
“因为你也是‘樱’。”佐助看了樱一眼，淡淡道。  
“嗯？”樱愣住了，“佐助君你把我搞糊涂了。”  
“虽然你不是我认识的那个‘樱’，但我知道你也是‘樱’，也许是从月读世界来的，也或许……”佐助顿了顿，看着樱逐渐因惊讶瞪大的双眼，愈加肯定地说，“是从其他时间点来的，比如，未来。”  
樱怔愣了片刻，忽地“噗嗤”地笑出声，一边笑，一边说：“不愧是佐助君呀，无论何时都那么敏锐，什么都瞒不过你。”  
“哼。”佐助颔首，一副理所当然的样子。  
“唉，真是败给佐助君了，”樱笑着摇摇头，“你怎么知道我是来自未来的‘樱’？”  
“因为你第一个穿过来的早晨时的称呼。”似在回忆当日的情景，佐助微微眯起眼睛，“那么亲昵的称呼，只有未来的你才有可能会这么叫我。”  
“那你又怎么能那么确定，覆在这具身体上的是另一个‘樱’，而不是什么其他东西，比如妖怪之类的。”  
“因为你的眼神。”  
“嗳？”  
佐助却偏过头去，低头不语。

一开始就如樱所说的，他的确起了驱逐她出去的心思，在他确认了这个东西的真正目的之后。但后来，他渐渐发现面前的樱和他熟知的樱有莫名重合的地方，尽管性格发生了些变化，面对他的态度和某些方面的技巧也与之前大不相同，可是也有一些东西没有变——那就是樱每每看向他时，深藏在眼底里的，最为纯粹的情感。它就如一道刻在樱灵魂里的光，无论岁月流逝，亦或是历尽千帆，它都牢牢地刻在那，不曾发生变化。  
佐助并不是一个迟钝的人，相反，他比任何人都看得通透，正如12岁时他便从樱的眼中窥见她的真心，18岁的他一样能发现她藏在眼底的这抹纯粹，从而发现眼前的这个樱不是别人，就是她自己，一个来自未来的樱。

见佐助不愿回答，樱也不打算继续深究，反而摸着下巴，挑起眉毛，露出不怀好意、调侃的笑，“不过，佐助君你还真是自信呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“就因为一个亲昵的称呼就断定未来我和你的关系，佐助看来真的很确信未来会和我在一起呢。”  
“我……”佐助面上一红，刻意冷着声音解释，“我只是基于你的表现进行推断罢了。”  
“但是佐助君忘了吗，那个时候原主樱前一晚喝了很多的酒，那天早上我的确也受到了影响，不是很清醒，佐助君就这么肯定我那些称呼是在叫你吗？”  
“……”  
“你就这么确定，我不是因为没有清醒看错了人？的确，我的感情在很小的时候就对佐助君表达了，佐助君知道我喜欢你，但是……”樱停顿了一下，声音忽地有些发沉，“但是你一次都没有回应过……佐助君，感情这种东西有时候就像煮开水一样，不小心地去看守，有时候就会烧干了，若是干了，那就没了。未来变数这么多，你就这么自信，我会一直喜欢着你不变吗？”  
“不会的。”  
“嗳？”樱惊讶地回头，对上了佐助那双一如既往平淡的双瞳，黑色的瞳仁中闪烁着细碎的、肯定的星光，就这么直直地、毫不掩饰地看向自己，仿佛在无声地说着——  
未来没有变数，永远也不会有变数。  
胸腔里有什么在鼓动，樱捂住胸口，忽然感到很糟糕，装着一个大人的灵魂的自己，居然被一个少年直率的眼神搅乱了呼吸，就仿佛回到了从前青葱的岁月，小小的心脏每次都为佐助一个简单的举动而乱掉。  
“真是犯规啊，佐助君。”樱埋下头，低声喃喃自语，“每次都用这种眼神看着我，搞得我只能认输投降。”  
“……”  
“不过也有佐助君太帅了的缘故，嘻嘻。”  
“……哼。”佐助脸红地扭开脸。  
樱偷偷地笑了笑，倾过身子，轻吻佐助通红的脸颊，轻声道：“但还是谢谢你，小小佐助君，今天因为你，我终于知道我莫名其妙来这一趟的目的了。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
樱轻抬起双眼，看着漫天的烟火，道：“大概……是再一次了解佐助的心情吧。未来的佐助君总是很忙，因为村子的事，全人类未来的事，总之许许多多的事情都压在佐助君的肩上，而我还是只能在旁边默默地看着。”  
“……”  
“长大了之后，很多事都不能任性了，尽管想寸步不离地跟在佐助君的身边，但我也逐渐明白我有自己的人生和责任，佐助君有佐助君的，虽然会不甘，但只要佐助君还会回到我的身边，我就能信心满满地等下去，但是我啊，有的时候，还是会那么……有些小小的寂寞。”樱看向佐助，不知何时她翠色的眼睛盈满了映着烟火而五彩明亮的水光，她轻轻抹去溢出到眼眶边的泪珠，哑着声音低喃道，“佐助君不在，我真的很寂寞啊……”  
看着樱脸上脆弱的神情，佐助的心突地像是被人狠狠地揪了一下，他想出声安慰，却又不知说什么好，他毕竟不是那个‘佐助’，不知道未来发生了什么事，但有一件事，他是能肯定的。  
“啊……对不起啊，让佐助君听到这么无聊的话。”  
“没事。”佐助低声道，手忽然拽紧了樱的一只手，迎着她疑惑的眼神，佐助面热地避开了目光，“樱，我不知道未来的我究竟是怎样的，但是有一点是不会变的……”  
佐助紧了紧两人交握的手，一字一字道：“就是这里。”  
巨大的烟火在两人的头顶绽放，光与影交织着，摇摇晃晃地倒映在两人的身上，若有似无地勾勒着黑夜中两人身上的曲线——少女侧着的身子，怔愣的、满脸泪水的脸庞，以及少年扭到一边的脸，线条僵直的脖子，还有——在他们两人中间紧紧牵在一起的、十指相扣的手。  
“嗯。”樱抹去泪水，挽起有些俏皮的笑容，“我知道佐助君真的很喜欢我呢！”  
“喂，你……！”  
樱嘴边漾开温柔的笑意，她扯了扯佐助的手，将他拉至自己的身边，踮起脚亲吻他的嘴唇，“就当是我和你之间最后的一个吻吧，剩下的未来你要补回给我哦。”  
“……”  
樱看着一脸无语的佐助，轻抚着他的嘴唇，又轻轻地吻了一下，“对了，送你一个可以影响终身的谏言，当作是你陪伴我这段时间的回礼。”  
“……什么？”  
“现在的我还是一个不能完全读透佐助君心思的小孩哦，”像是回想起曾经，樱怀念地笑了笑，“所以如果佐助君一直这么不坦率的话，说不定我真的会变心的，所以稍微坦率那么一点点吧，比今晚再这么多一点点。”  
樱伸出手，比了一个类似指甲缝的大小，佐助无奈地瞪她，“……你很无聊。”  
“哈哈，那么我们未来见咯，佐助君。”  
说着，樱松开佐助的手，向后退了一小步，一阵刺眼的光忽地从樱身上发出，渐渐将她整个人彻底包裹住。  
佐助被这阵光刺得睁不开眼，不得不抬起手格挡，然后不知过了多久，慢慢地光芒一点一点退却，唯留已失去了意识的樱，摇晃着就要向后倒去。  
佐助眼疾手快地上前扶住樱的身子，将她抱进自己的怀里。看着怀中樱恬静的睡脸，佐助不禁伸手帮她梳理额边乱掉的刘海，在额间轻轻落下一个吻。  
“未来见。”

5、恋爱  
樱再次醒来的时候，映入眼帘的，是自家熟悉的天花板。她不禁在被窝里伸了个懒腰，穿梭于未来与现在的时空旅途让她有些疲倦，翻了个身，准备再睡个回笼觉。  
“咚咚咚”的脚步声突然在走廊回响，然后“啪”的一声纸拉门被人推开了，一个娇小的身影闯了进来，来到樱的床边，扯着盖在她身上的被子，“妈妈，快起床！”  
“嗯？”樱慵懒地发出了一声鼻音，“怎么了佐良娜？”  
“你还要睡到什么时候啊，不是说好了今天要一家人去夏日祭的吗？爸爸都准备好了，就等你了。”  
“嗯？”樱猛地睁开眼坐起身，双手握住女儿的肩膀，认真地问，“你说爸爸也去？他回来了？”  
佐良娜皱了皱眉，“妈妈你是不是睡糊涂了？爸爸昨晚就回来了啊。”

“咚咚咚”，凌乱的脚步声再次在回廊响起。  
樱手忙脚乱地爬下床，拖鞋都来不及穿，急匆匆地冲向玄关处。  
在那一位穿着深蓝色浴衣的黑发男子正倚着墙闭目养神，听到脚步声微抬起半边眼帘，看向微微喘着气的樱，脸这么一偏，便露出了他戴在脸侧东西——那是一个款式老旧的狐狸面具。  
“佐……佐助君……”樱红着脸，呐呐地说不出话。  
佐助却是缓缓走到樱的身边，拉着她的手微微用力，樱重心不稳地跌进他的怀里，然后下巴被人抬起，唇边传来湿热的触感。  
樱瞪大眼睛，“亲亲亲……亲爱的，今天你怎么这么热情。”  
佐助勾唇一笑，一边亲吻，一边声音低哑道：“是你要求的啊，剩下的，在未来补上。”  
樱听罢，闭上眼，微笑着双手勾住佐助的脖颈，尽情投入这温柔的、热情的夏日之吻中。

时空的另一头，18岁的佐助敲了敲18岁的樱公寓的门，在看到对方满脸惊讶与潮红的脸，轻轻地勾起了嘴角。  
“要一起吗？旅行。”

果然——夏日里必不可少的，是恋爱啊！

完


End file.
